Normally, two separate tools are required for the two separate functions: scraping wood and planing wood. Conversion of a conventional scraper to a plane would require additional equipment or modifications. Conversion of a conventional plane to a scraper would require major redesign. Without redesign conventional conversions produce unsatisfactory results from the modified tool.
Edge scrapers generally have no balance other than that which the user imparts to them. Such a lack of leverage produces a generally uneven cut; especially in finishing situations.
Prior art scrapers and planes tend to chip, tear, gouge or overbite the wood creating very uneven surfaces. Planes had a tendency to chatter in use and exhibit a rocking action because of a center-mounted blade, so that the force of action tended to be applied unevenly from behind the blade location.
Bulky blade tensioning means often protrude beyond the blade in other scrapers, and planes with center-mounted blades have a substantial portion of the body of the tool extending beyond the blade. In both cases access to work up to the edge of a piece is prevented when the piece intersects another.
Controlled adjustability of the handle angle has not been provided in prior art.